Outdoor appliances have long been used to prepare food and perform other tasks. For example, outdoor appliances such as grills and smokers are often used to prepare meats, vegetables, fruits, and other types of food. These grills and smokers are typically operated using manual controls that are integrated into the frame of the grill or smoker. For example, many such outdoor appliances have an ignition button that, when pressed, generates a spark near a gas outlet on a burner. The spark ignites the gas and the burner begins to create heat. The amount of heat is generally controlled using a dial or knob that allows more or less gas to be introduced at the burner.
In some cases, the outdoor appliances may have electronic controls. Thus, instead of having a manual dial to adjust the amount of gas being introduced at the burner, an electrical control is set or adjusted by the user. The electrical control then interacts with a solenoid or other electro-mechanical component to regulate the flow of gas to the burner. Still, however, as is the case with manual dials and nobs, the user of the outdoor appliance has to be present at the grill to make changes to settings on the grill.
To overcome this problem, some newly-manufactured outdoor appliances have been equipped with BLUETOOTH® radios. These BLUETOOTH® radios allow communication with nearby electronic devices including cell phones or tablets of the appliance's owner. Range limitations to the BLUETOOTH® radio, however, necessitate that the user of the appliance still be within a certain proximity of the appliance. Once outside this proximity, the user no longer has any communication with the appliance, and thus cannot control any functionality related to the appliance. Moreover, even when connected to a mobile device, the appliance has very limited options as to what can be controlled over BLUETOOTH®. Indeed, the appliance has no access to any information or control signals beyond the user's mobile device.